hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Bắt đầu trò chơi
As a new player to the world of Hackers, or a returning player wishing to reacquaint themselves, this tutorial will guide you through the beginning stages of the game, from choosing your network name and building your first node, through to expanding your network and upgrading your nodes, all the way through to attacking a network, retracing an attack and finding more targets to hack! __TOC__ Bắt đầu Khi bắt đầu, bạn sẽ được đưa đến một khoảng không gian rộng lớn - nơi bạn sẽ dựng nên mạng của mình. Những người chơi cũ đã đăng ký trước đó sẽ có thể chạm vào nút ở góc trên để kết nối vào mạng của họ. Người chơi mới, hoặc những người chơi muốn chơi lại từ đầu nên chạm vào giữa màn hình để tạo một tài khoản mới. Chọn tên Khi bắt đầu, bạn được hỏi về việc chọn tên tài khoản mong muốn. Các tên không nhất thiết phải là duy nhất - bạn luôn có thể sử dụng tên mình thích. Bất kỳ tên nào chứa các từ không văn hóa, hoặc có tính phân biệt chủng tộc / giới tính sẽ bị đổi thành ****, do đó nên tránh đặt những tên như vậy. Xác nhận tên của bạn để chuyển tới bước kế tiếp. Chọn vị trí Một khi bạn đã xác nhận tên của mình, bạn sẽ được hỏi về việc chọn ví trí. Đây sẽ là yếu tố quyết định điểm trong bảng xếp hạng, do đó hãy chọn nơi có ý nghĩa với bạn! Bạn có thể thay đổi tên và vị trí của mình sau nếu bạn đổi ý. Xác nhận lựa chọn về vị trí của bạn khi đã xong. Chúc mừng! Bạn đã có một mạng! Tiếp theo, chúng ta sẽ học cách xây dựng thêm các nút mạng khác. Giao diện This screen you see now is your network, commonly referred to as the Home Screen. At the top of the screen, you will be able to see your name and network level displayed in the top left corner. In the top right corner, you will see 3 bars - one Gold, one Red and one Silver/transparent. These are your Resources. The Gold bar represents your money/$, the Red bar represents your B-coins/B, and the Silver bar represents your Credits. These resources can be used to build your network. In the center of the screen, you will see 4 icons. These are called "Nodes". Nodes perform a variety of functions, such as providing you with more resources, |storing your programs for an attack, and defending your resources against players who hack you. The center node is your Core. The Core holds a small amount of money and bitcoins. The node in the top right is a Server Farm. Server Farms create money! The node at the bottom is a Program Library. These store the programs you use to attack other players. Finally, the node in the top left is a netConnection. These are starting points for initiating a hack. Xây dựng nút mạng đầu tiên Sẽ không lâu đâu nếu bạn đang chờ đợi ai đó tấn công! Để bảo vệ mạng của mình, việc đầu tiên bạn cần làm là xây dựng một nút Canh gác. Các nút Canh gác rất hữu dụng - chúng cài đặt một "trình chống virus", cho phép các nút mạng của bạn đánh trả kẻ đang tấn công bạn! You can build a Sentry, or any other node, by pressing the "Build Menu" button found in the bottom right corner of your network. Open up the Build Menu now. This screen shows you the various nodes you can build. Each node has a cost to buy displayed underneath. Select the Sentry which is highlighted, and select "buy". Doing this will place a Sentry onto your network! Nodes also take time to build. The Sentry you have just purchased takes one minute to finish building. You can instantly complete a building without waiting by using some of your Credit resources. Selecting the "fast forward" button will use the amount of credits displayed and finish building your node instantly. There's a surprise in store for you however! Once your Sentry has finished building, you will be able to witness a hack in action! Cài đặt trình chống virus All hacks start from the netConnection. Once a player starts an attack, take a close look at the Sentry node you built. You will see black circles moving from the Sentry to the Program Library. These is the antivirus working its way through your network. Once the antivirus is installed, the base of the Program Library will turn black. It now has the antivirus installed! Bảo vệ mạng khỏi một cuộc tấn công Nodes with an antivirus will attack any Nodes that have been captured by an attacker. The antivirus on your Program Library will now start defending your network, and try to recapture your Core. Not only that, but nodes with the antivirus will continue to spread to other nodes! You will be able to see those same black circles now moving between the Program Library and your Core. The Core has a high amount of Firewall, and takes a long time to capture, but once you take it back, it will then start firing on the captured Server Farm! Nodes have the same amount of Firewall for both the defender and the attacker, meaning that once you've recaptured the Core, the Server Farm has no chance! :D Now you have an idea how hacks work, it's time to get your hands dirty. Time to take revenge! Đánh trả một cuộc tấn công Once the attack is completely repelled, it's time to take the offensive! Click the "Connect" button to retrace your attacker! You don't have to repel an attack completely to be able to retrace a player - any attack which activates your network security is able to be retraced. Tấn công một mạng As mentioned above, all hacks start from the netConnection. Select the netConnection at the bottom of the screen to see which programs you have available. Right now you only have the basic attack available - the Beam Cannon. These programs attack a single target, and don't stop firing until the target node is captured. Tap the Beam Cannon icon to install it on the selected netConnection, and watch it attack the Program Library. Install more Programs to capture it faster! Once the Program Library has been captured, select it and install your Beam Cannons on it. The Beams will attack the most threatening node available, in this case, the Core. Once you have captured the Core, you will start downloading the Core information. Doing this against other players will earn you Reputation, while doing this in Missions will be a requirement for you to complete the mission. Your Beams will also attack another node once the Core is captured, in this case, the Server Farm. Capturing the Server Farm will then transfer some of its Resources to you! Congratulations! With your spoils of the cyberwar, you can now improve your network by building and upgrading more nodes! Mở rộng mạng Now you have more resources, you can build more nodes! The next thing you are required to build is a B-coin Mine. Where as Server Farms produce money/$, B-coin Mines produce B-coins/B. These can be used to create programs for attacking other players, researching new and upgrade existing programs, as well as upgrading specific nodes. Build a B-coin Mine in the same way as you built a Sentry, by pressing the "Build Menu" button in the bottom right corner, selecting the B-coin Mine, and pressing the "Buy" button. Sắp xếp lại mạng Once this is complete, you can arrange or "Rebuild" your network. This can be done by holding a node, dragging your finger onto another node, and releasing your finger. You can also disconnect a node in the same fashion! Finally for the tutorial, you can zoom in and out of your network by placing two fingers on the network and pinching them together to zoom in, and performing the opposite action to zoom out. Network building is a huge part of Hackers, and is a lot larger than the scope of this tutorial, so check out here if you're wanting to learn more. With defence taken care of for the moment, lets build some offensive programs and find someone else to attack! Biên dịch các chương trình Để biên dịch các chương trình dùng cho việc tấn công, bạn sẽ cần một nút Trình biên dịch. Xây dựng nó như cách bạn đã mở rộng mạng của mình trước đó. Bạn sẽ cần biên dịch 15 chương trình Tia pháo ("Beam Cannon). Để làm điều đó, chạm nút có biểu tượng Virus (được đánh dấu trên màn hình), và chọn biểu tượng Tia pháo cho đến khi bạn có 15 bản sao trong quá trình biên dịch. Tăng tốc quá trình biên dịch nếu muốn bằng cách chạm nút Kết thúc ("Finish") ở góc dưới bên phải - và nó sẽ tốn của bạn một lượng Tín dụng nhỏ. Tìm các mục tiêu Once you have your Cannons loaded, it's time to find someone to fire them at! Select the World Map button that has appeared, and you'll see a new Mission has appeared - Black Eye Bar. Missions have a Black background, where as other players will have a Red background. Selecting a target by pressing on it. This will display additional information on the screen, including the location of the target and the amount of resources that are available. You can connect to a target network the same way as before, by selecting the "Connect" button. Các chương trình mới Bắt đầu nhiệm vụ "Quán bar Hắc viễn", bạn sẽ có thêm một chương trình mới miễn phí như trước đó - Sâu! Chúng sẽ tự nhân bản khi không tấn công một mục tiêu nào - và sẽ tự lan truyền khắp mạng, tấn công mọi nút kế cận trên đường đi của chúng. Để hiểu được tiềm năng của chúng, đặt một Sâu lên Kết nối mạng. Chúng yếu hơn Tia pháo, nhưng rồi cuối cùng bạn sẽ thấy những con sâu của bạn tấn công, nhân bản, và giành quyền kiểm soát toàn mạng! Nhiều chiến lợi phẩm hơn tức là nhiều lần nâng cấp hơn. Xây dựng nhiều hơn và nhanh hơn You now have enough resources to upgrade your Core! First though, you should buy an extra Building Thread. These enable you to build multiple buildings at the same time, or to upgrade buildings in less time than normal. Click the "+" button located to the right of your Building Threads and select "Yes" to purchase one with the Credits provided. You will now see two empty blocks next to there the "+" button was - these are your Building Threads, waiting to be put to work! You can now select your Core, and press the "i" button to view some additional information, including the time and resource cost of upgrading your Core. Pressing the "Upgrade" button to start the process will automatically assign one of your Building Threads to the upgrade. You can see this by looking at your Building Thread indicator, and seeing that one of them is now filled, while the other is empty. To assign another thread to work on the Core, click the timer that is displayed above the Core. The time the upgrade will take is now reduced by half! You can also see that both Building Threads are now filled white, on both the Building Thread indicator and underneath the timer. This shows you that two threads are assigned to the upgrade. To remove a thread, simply tap the Coret again. Có thêm tài nguyên Quá trình nâng cấp đã hoàn tất - bạn sẽ cần $8,000 để nâng cấp tiếp - nhưng bạn chỉ có thể giữ $2,000 trong nút Trung tâm của bạn! Tuy nhiên, việc nâng cấp nút Trung tâm mang lại lợi ích cho bạn, và một trong số đó chính là khả năng có thêm nút trên mạng của bạn. Bây giờ bạn có thể xây dựng các kho chứa tài nguyên - Kho trộn B-coin để chứa B-coin, và Kho chứa Dữ liệu để chứa $. Xây mỗi thứ một nút như đã làm trước đó. When these are complete, you will notice that both your Server Farm and B-coin Mine have been collecting resources already! You can tap on each of these resources to add them to your stored resources. You can only upgrade nodes and programs using your resources that are in storage, and not the resources that are waiting to be collected. Chương trình tốt hơn Về nút mạng cuối cùng trong hướng dẫn này, bạn sẽ xây dựng một nút Phát triển. Nó có thể được sử dụng để nghiên cứu thêm các chương trình mới - vốn có thể được sử dụng trong những lần tấn công kế tiếp, bên cạnh việc nâng cấp các chương trình sẵn có. Để nâng cấp một chương trình, chạm nút có biểu tượng Virus. Bạn sẽ thấy trong cửa sổ hiện ra có một thẻ ghi rõ "Develop Programs" (Phát triển Các chương trình). Chạm vào thẻ để xem toàn bộ các chương trình hiện có thể được sử dụng trong trò chơi. Chạm nút i để xem thêm thông tin về một chương trình - và bạn có thể nâng cấp các chương trình và tăng tốc chúng như cách bạn đã làm với nút Trung tâm. Và công việc bây giờ của bạn là xây dựng thêm nhiều chương trình - trước khi tìm các mục tiêu lớn hơn và tốt hơn để tấn công! Nhiều mục tiêu hơn Chạm vào Bản đồ Thế giới ("World Map") ở mạng của bạn sẽ đưa bạn tới một màn hình chứa một bản đồ trống, nơi bạn có thể tìm các mục tiêu để hack! Chạm nút tìm kiếm sẽ yêu cầu một lượng tiền nhỏ và sẽ trả lại cho bạn 5 mục tiêu ngẫu nhiên. Thường thì các mục tiêu ấy sẽ ở gần với cấp của bạn để đảm bảo sự khả thi trong việc tấn công, tuy nhiên bạn luôn có thể làm mới những mục tiêu ấy bằng cách tìm kiếm lại lần nữa. Việc tìm kiếm các mục tiêu mới kết thúc phần hướng dẫn tại đây. Giờ bạn đã có thể bắt đầu nhiệm vụ của mình! Câu hỏi thường gặp * Tôi đã đổi ý về tên / vị trí của tôi. Làm thế nào để thay đổi chúng ? Để thay đổi tên và vị trí của bạn, mở Bản đồ Thế giới và chạm vào bánh răng phía dưới màn hình. Bạn có thể thay đổi tên và vị trí của bạn ở đây. Bạn sẽ có một lần thay đổi tên miễn phí. Về vị trí của bạn, mỗi lần thay đổi sẽ tốn 25 Tín dụng của bạn - và bạn có thể đổi nó bao nhiêu lần tùy thích. * Tôi không thể di chuyển các nút mạng như ý tôi muốn. Thật khó khăn để làm vậy. Chọn nút Xây dựng ("Build") ở góc dưới bên phải màn hình - và chạm vào nút Xây dựng lại ("Rebuild") hiện ra ở góc trên bên trái. Bạn sẽ kích hoạt chế độ Xây dựng lại, cho phép việc tháo các nút mạng ra một cách riêng lẻ (hoặc tháo tất cả một lúc nếu bạn thích), và di chuyển chúng tùy ý. Nút Lưu ("Save") ở đáy màn hình sẽ sáng lên nếu bạn có một mạng hợp lệ - do đó, hãy thử nghiệm thỏa thích! * Tôi thiếu một luồng xây dựng! Kiểm tra các nút mạng đang được nâng cấp. Mỗi vạch trắng hiển thị dưới thời gian còn lại cần thiết sẽ biểu thị một luồng xây dựng. Để gỡ bỏ và nạp các luồng, chạm vào bộ đếm thời gian trên nút mạng đó. * Tôi đã làm gì đó sai và giờ tôi không thể xóa một nút! Bạn sẽ không thể xóa một nút - nếu hành động đó làm cho mạng của bạn trở nên không hợp lệ, ví dự như các nút còn lại cách Kết nối mạng gần nhất là 9 bước, hoặc một nút quan trọng như Trung tâm hoặc Trình Biên dịch bị xóa. Bạn cũng sẽ không thể xóa một nút nếu bạn đang ở trong Chế độ Xây dựng lại. * Tôi bị ngắt kết nối / không thể kết nối vì mạng của tôi "đang chịu tải từ một kẻ tấn công không xác định"! Nếu bạn thấy thông báo này khi cố gắng đăng nhập, điều đó có nghĩa có ai đó đang truy cập vào mạng của bạn - và bạn sẽ có thể kết nối lại khi họ đã ngắt kết nối. Nếu thông báo này hiện ra khi bạn đang chơi - giải lao một chút nào ! Mạng của bạn sẽ có thể bị chọn là mục tiêu nếu bạn đã trực tuyến trong 3 giờ liên tiếp.